


Linda dagli occhi blu (senza le trecce la stessa non sei più)

by Then_comes_the_Sun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Melancholy, Minor Character Death, Old Age, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Then_comes_the_Sun/pseuds/Then_comes_the_Sun
Summary: Quando c’era anche Erialdo, poi, Domenico pregava che gli reggessero le ginocchia anche senza bastone perché il suo unico desiderio al mondo era di poter ballare con lui per ore ed ore, stretti come sposini, fino a che il disco non avesse fatto il giro almeno tre volte.





	Linda dagli occhi blu (senza le trecce la stessa non sei più)

Erialdo non andava a trovarlo spesso, Domenico. I nipoti, gli acciacchi, la nostalgia che gli prendeva le viscere quando si faceva sera, molte cose lo trattenevano in casa.

Quando andava alla Casa di Riposo Villa Verde (tutto maiuscolo e scritto bello grande), però, era sempre una festa. Quasi letteralmente, nel senso che il servizio animazione organizzava spesso delle festicciole alle quali invitava parenti e amici degli Ospiti (maiuscolo anche quello).

Spesso c’erano i bambini della scuola di musica che suonavano qualcosa coi loro pifferi (qualsiasi strumento a fiato era un piffero), ogni tanto qualche triste clown con le bolle di sapone (con buona pace degli inservienti che dovevano asciugare tutto in tempo record per evitare che qualcuno scivolasse e si rompesse un femore), sotto Natale si facevano le tombolate più rumorose del circondario, mentre d’estate si mangiava macedonia a profusione (non zuccherata per i diabetici, sì avvinazzata un po’ per tutti).

Le feste preferite di Domenico, però, erano quelle in cui si ballava. L’animatrice tirava fuori uno stereo e un disco polverosi da chissà quale armadietto, li collegava alle casse _et voilà_, festa di paese due punto zero (così almeno la chiamava l’animatrice; nessuno capiva perché ci fosse uno zero dopo un punto).

Quando c’era anche Erialdo, poi, Domenico pregava che gli reggessero le ginocchia anche senza bastone perché il suo unico desiderio al mondo era di poter ballare con lui per ore ed ore, stretti come sposini, fino a che il disco non avesse fatto il giro almeno tre volte.

Era come se il mondo sparisse intorno a loro: le occhiatacce degli altri, le canzoni sempre uguali, i reumatismi, i pannoloni, le medicine per il cuore, il terrore della morte, tutto svaniva in una nuvola magica dove c’era solo il suo amato Erialdo. Erano ormai gli unici momenti per cui valesse ancora la pena vivere in mezzo a tutto il resto.

*

Si erano conosciuti proprio lì, in casa di riposo, molti anni prima. Domenico era stato appena trasferito dopo un ricovero in lunga degenza per un femore rotto. Era andato tutto bene, ma i suoi figli ormai erano a loro volta troppo vecchi per stargli dietro, quindi si erano tutti arresi al fatto di doverlo lasciare lì, in balia di oss e infermieri.

Era stato un periodo parecchio malinconico, ma aveva fatto presto amicizia con gli altri pazienti. Quando si ricordavano di lui erano molto simpatici.

Erialdo non abitava lì, era un uomo libero, ma Annabella, sua moglie, no. Non era libera in nessun possibile senso della parola, visto che passava tutte le sue giornate immobile nel suo letto, attaccata all’ossigeno, il cui gorgogliare, spesso, era l’unica compagnia che aveva.

Era morta pochi mesi dopo l’arrivo di Domenico. Con suo marito aveva fatto in tempo a stringere una bella amicizia. Domenico era andato al funerale di Annabella, e lì Erialdo gli aveva confessato che sollievo fosse vedere sua moglie sorridente e rilassata, in pace, lontana ormai da ogni dolore e malattia. Non era la prima volta che sentiva un discorso del genere, ma l’aveva colpito lo stesso vedere il volto disteso di Erialdo sotto tutte le lacrime. Gli aveva smosso qualcosa nel cuore, e per fortuna non era un malfunzionamento del pace maker.

Dopo quel giorno, Domenico si era rassegnato a non vederlo più. Dopotutto, ora che non c’era più sua moglie, perché avrebbe dovuto continuare a visitare Villa Verde?

E invece Erialdo era tornato, e spesso si sedeva vicino a lui e si facevano delle gran chiacchierate sulla loro gioventù, i figli, i nipoti. Domenico era rimasto vedovo molto giovane, e dei suoi due figli il maschio si era fatto prete e la femmina non si era mai voluta sposare (nessuno l’aveva biasimata per questo), quindi nipoti non ne aveva; Erialdo invece aveva avuto un figlio, che gli aveva donato la gioia di tre nipotini. Li vedeva una volta l’anno se andava bene, perché vivevano in Olanda, ma grazie alle moderne diavolerie tecnologiche poteva parlarci spesso senza spendere una fortuna.

Una volta Domenico gli aveva messo una mano sulla sua e l’aveva stretta forte, sorridendogli come uno scemo. Erialdo gli aveva dato due baci sulle guance, e da quel momento erano fidanzati.

(Si baciavano anche in bocca ogni tanto, ma dovevano nascondersi in qualche angolo meno frequentato, il ché risultava in risatine e battute sciocche, ma era così divertente sentirsi di nuovo ragazzini per un attimo)

Avevano imparato presto ad ignorare le occhiatacce di Ospiti vari, staff, parenti altrui, persino di qualche animatore (ma i giovani non dovevano essere quelli più aperti di mente?). Un paio di uomini tra i degenti non gli rivolgeva neanche più la parola.

Per fortuna, non tutti li avevano presi in antipatia. Qualcuno li aveva sempre ignorati e continuava a farlo, mentre qualcun altro addirittura sorrideva benevolo. Domenico li benediceva mentalmente uno ad uno; Erialdo non faceva caso a niente di tutto ciò, ma mica ci doveva vivere insieme, lui.

*

Quel giorno, finalmente, si ballava. Era primavera, la stagione in cui si moriva di meno, e l’animatrice nuova (cambiavano due volte l’anno, al netto di gravidanze, matrimoni ed espatri) aveva portato con sé da casa un disco di vecchie canzoni appartenuto a sua nonna; una ventata di freschezza rispetto al solito liscio fisarmonichevole.

Erialdo era arrivato in camicia, cappello e papillon mentre risuonava _Vola colomba_. Agli occhi di Domenico era bellissimo e anche troppo elegante.

Quando era partita _Parlami d’amore, Mariù_, si erano abbracciati stretti stretti, e ondeggiando sulle sue note, Erialdo, da gran romantico un po’ stonato quale era, gliel’aveva canticchiata tutta all’orecchio. Erano persino riusciti a non pestarsi i piedi nemmeno una volta.

Per merenda le oss avevano servito crostata all’albicocca fatta dalla cuoca. Ahh, che giornata perfetta.


End file.
